elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin's Wall (Quest)
Objectives #Escort Esbern to Riverwood #Talk to Esbern #Gain entrance to Sky Haven Temple #Learn the secrets of Alduin's Wall Detailed Walkthrough After you and Esbern arrive in Riverwood, meet with Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn. They say you must go to Alduin's Wall. The massive Karthspire is located in Sky Haven Temple. You may travel with Delphine and Esbern or meet them at the Karthspire. Arriving in Karthspire or meeting up at the entrance to the Karthspire camp, your group will encounter a number of leveled Forsworn (who can attack with Ice Spike and Summon Frost Atronach spells) and perhaps Hagravens. Note: The lower wooden bridge continues up the hill to the other side where there are more Forsworn. If you don't get rid of them initially, they will attack from above with Ice Spike as you cross on your way into Karthspire (Sky Haven Temple). A dragon may also spawn at the camp, on some occasions, increasing the chaos in the camp. The dragon might attack both the Dragonborn and his possible allies, as well as the Forsworn. Upon entering into the caverns, you will encounter several more Forsworn. Delphine and Esbern run ahead, so you can look for loot. There's an iron ore vein in the bottom area of the first section. They stop at the first puzzle that controls a drop-bridge that allows you to continue into the mountain. The puzzle solution, with Esbern's hint, is to align them so that all three show the "Dragonborn symbol" (Dragon, Dragon, Dragon). The bridges drop, and your group crosses and goes higher into the mountain. Again, the party stops when Esbern looks ahead and sees danger in a patio area consisting of pressure plates with symbols on them. If applicable, tell your follower to "wait" in order to avoid interference as you carefully walk across the pressure plates. Esbern points out the Dragonborn symbol and, sure enough, walking only on these plates gets you safely across to where you can pull a chain that disarms the trap part of the plates. Immediately, Esbern and Delphine run ahead. If your follower is waiting, go back and tell your follower to "follow" again. If you are unable to tell your follower to "wait," you can use the Whirlwind Sprint and quickly pull the chain. The tunnel opens up into a large room just prior to the Temple. In the wall ahead, there is a very large stone face, and a few feet in front of the face is a circular platform. Esbern thinks the entrance will open if you shed a few drops of Dragonborn blood onto the pressure plate. If you click on the plate, a cut-scene plays showing you cut your hand to dribble some blood on the plate. The face slides up and reveals a doorway. You can see a treasure chest with a quicksilver vein to the right. Instead of racing ahead like they have until now, Esbern and Delphine decide you should have the honor of being the first to enter the great Sky Haven Temple. As you come up into a large, open room with a large table and a carved stone frieze, Esbern reverts to historical scholar. As he examines the frieze wall, he explains that it tells the story of Alduin's time of dragon rule, the human rebellion led by those who could "shout," and finally a panel that shows Alduin defeated by a Shout. Esbern fears that only this Shout will defeat Alduin. Delphine isn't pleased about involving the Greybeards at High Hrothgar but agrees that you will have to return to them and ask to learn that Shout. After your conversation with Esbern, he offers to give you a Dragonslayer's Blessing that will increase your chance to gain critical hits against dragons by 10% for 5 days. You can talk to him and get the blessing again, but he advises that you only get it if you are expecting to kill some dragons. Explore the Temple for a while. You will discover the room opposite to Alduin's Wall has a complete set of Blade Heavy Armor and the sword Dragonbane. An upper room has a number of beds and chests. Delphine decides the Temple will be the new Blade headquarters. If you have worthy warriors who will drop previous allegiances and swear to the Blades, you may send them to Delphine at the Temple to build up the numbers of Blades. Bugs *(PC) If you do not get the option to activate the seal on the ground when you arrive at the stone face door of the temple after Esbern has mentioned it, you can exit Karthspire and return (use the same cave entrance you use to get to Karthspire, instead of fast traveling) and the option should be available. *(PC) If you encounter errors that you cannot bypass during Alduin's Wall, you can advance to the next quest through the console using setstage MQ203 280. It is recommended you save prior to doing this, as you may not have access to Sky Haven Temple after doing this. *There have been instances in which the player fast travels and Esbern disappears. If this is the case, return to The Ratway Warrens. Once near Esbern's room, he should reappear engaging in combat with various Thalmor enemies. However, completing the quest in this manner is frustrating, as Esbern will not "follow" the player despite being described as following the player. Esbern will walk at a slow pace from the Warrens in Riften to the objective in Riverwood. Waiting or fast traveling again will cause him to permanently disappear, forcing the player to follow him for around 2 hours real-time. (Or you could do the next: Once outside riften, fast-travel to Riverwood and go into the inn. Skip 48 hours, and Esbern will be there.) Also, Esbern's pathing will often become confused, making him go in reverse. This is correctable by aiming an unrelenting force shout at Esbern in the direction of the objective, knocking him down the path and heading in the correct direction. If this is not corrected properly, then they can appear later with torches in their hand and certain conversations between NPCs do not occur. All of this can be circumvented by going into the console (`) clicking on him, fast traveling to Riverwood, and using the "moveto player" command (NPC ID 19DFD) instead of waiting around for two hours — just a bit easier. *This bug can cause the NPC's to disappear from the location after forcing the quest to completion. (The main questline will still work.) * When Esbern's conversation is skipped too fast, it might not trigger Delphine's dialogue. To correct this, simply talk to Esbern again, and cancel the conversation. This should trigger Delphine's next dialog. * If you have found Karthspire and Sky Haven Temple before starting this part of the main quest and have already completed the puzzles there, do not travel directly to the Temple. Esbern and Delphine will meet you in front of the temple, but upon opening it, they will run back to the first puzzle and not move. ** In order to fix the bug directly above, the user "Meepinz" on the Steam forums came up with this fix: :: Step 1) Restart game before you travel to the cave. :: Step 2) Fast travel to kargath camp (outside of the cave). :: Step 3) Enter the cave and run to the first bridge. :: Step 4) NPCs will now get stuck at the bridge and not move. :: Step 5) Run to the quest arrow (the big face on that opens when you put your blood on the seal). :: Step 6) Run back to where the NPCs are and they should now start moving towards the main quest area. :: Step 7) Once you reach the quest area do it as you normally would. :: Step 8) After quest NPCs will say something like "you go ahead." Don't go ahead, run behind the male NPC and use your level 3 force shout to throw him into the now open hallway behind the face. The quest should then proceed normally. * If you have already discovered Sky View Temple and have already solved the puzzles, and Esbern and Delphine just stand still at the top of the first staircase near the three puzzle pillars before the first bridge, try reloading a save back before Delphine and Esbern's reunion. When Dephine asks if you would like to meet them at Karthspire, or go as a group, choose to meet them there. Go outside and "wait" for about 12 hours (enough time to show their quest marker is already at Karthspire). Fast Travel directly to Sky Haven Temple. "Wait" for a few more hours, and they should appear at the entrance of the temple. ** Another working tip for this is: load a save from entering the cave, and run as fast as you can to the "face" gate. Delphine will follow you, and Esbern will be already waiting before the face. **Another fix for the above is, if you have the patience, stand behind Delphine with a two handed weapon constantly holding the 'block' button. She will slowly move forward, and, with the help from an occasional level 3 shout, you will be able to move her to the big room with the chest in the middle. When she arrives there, the quest should continue as normal. (PC Player) * Delphine may randomly try to kill the player. When this happens, the main quest is not finishable. You must reload the last save. Be sure to save often due to this bug/glitch happening very often; however, instead of re-loading, Delphine may be attacking because you have a bounty. Either find out where you have a bounty, and pay it or you can cast an upper-level calm or pacify spell on her until you complete the quest. * Esbern might disappear when entering the last room of the temple, having the objective marker positioned inside Alduin's Wall. Just head upstairs, exit the temple through the door and head back in, and Esbern may be back in front of the Wall. Or, you can wait for an hour, and eventually Esbern will enter with Delphine. Another option is picking up Dragonbane if you haven't already, and perhaps Esbern will return. * Esbern might be injured or crawling along on one leg after getting inside. If this happens it will take a long time for him to get up the steps, and he won't be able to activate the tile even after talking to him. Using Healing Hands on him may not work. Reload to a previous save, and he should be back to normal. * Esbern and Delphine become killable and cannot be resurrected, making the quest impossible to complete. *Esbern gets stuck in fighting position after the first Forsworn fight inside of Karthspire and will not follow you. Notes * Alduin's Wall prophesised the events depicted in Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim (the "Main" games). * As you enter Sky Haven Temple, there is a full set of Blades Armor to the left, up the stairs, in the small side room, in the chest, and the Dragonbane sword next to the chest on the table. There is also a iron dagger, iron mace, imperial sword, and a One-Handed skill book on the table. * If you are currently doing "The Silver Hand" quest, and continue on with this quest, Aela will follow you. This proves troublesome, however, as when you come across the pressure plates, there is no way to tell her to stop and she can easily cause you to die mutiple times by pressing the wrong plates while following you. * After killing the forsworn and 'Before' entering the Sky Haven Temple, Esbern and Delphine will follow you any place. Thus giving you a chance to add some temporary followers for other quests. Both are very useful for combat. However, it is not sure if dragging them around will cause any other glitches. * If you get stuck where you talk to delphine and the quest DOES NOT show up, I have no idea what to do so you should probally contact customer service or the person who made the video game. Or if you already talked to delphine SAME THING!!!!! Rewards *After completion of this quest, you can speak to Esbern and receive the Dragonslayer's Blessing effect. Achievements |trophy = }} Alduin's Wall Temple.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's Wall Temple. Alduin's Wall.jpg|Cocept art of Alduin's Wall. SR-Stone_Wall.jpg|Alduin's Wall from the trailer. ru:Стена Алдуина Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests